


What day is it?

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canadian Blowjob Day, M/M, come play? kind of?, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: It's Patrick Brewer's favorite holiday!! (aka canadian blow job day)





	What day is it?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello have some morning smut (if it's morning when you read it)
> 
> major love to the rosebudd and the discovery of the 'canadian blow job day' tag by olive2read! 
> 
> i finished this weeks ago and edited it in 30 minutes after not sleeping for 2 days so yolo hope you like it
> 
> also! thanks to night cop nilo for making the call on the title

David woke up to fingertips dancing across his shoulders. He snuggled further down into the pillow, shimmying his shoulders to throw Patrick off. 

“Wake up baby,” Patrick whispered, his voice so close. 

David just groaned and turned his face away from Patrick. 

“Too early. Wanna sleep,” David said and he winced at the scratchy, dry voice thing that came out of him. He cleared his throat and smacked his lips. 

Patrick just hummed softly. He pressed kisses into David’s skin and moved so he could kiss along the same path his fingertips took. David hummed in response.

“I wanna suck your cock,” Patrick said, his lips moving gently against David’s skin. 

David froze, and his blood began to pound against his skin. 

“I want your cock in my mouth. I wanna lick your balls. I want to take your cock so deep that I feel it in my throat all morning,” Patrick’s lips moved lower. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

David already decided on rolling over, but he wanted to draw this part out. See where Patrick went with it. 

“Please let me suck your cock. I’m hungry for it,” Patrick said. He sat back and David immediately rolled over. 

“Patrick,” David gasped as Patrick pulled the sheet off of him. It slipped off his body, running lightly against his skin and goosebumps peppered his skin at the sensation.

“Let me take care of you,” Patrick whispered and David was already overwhelmed. 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” David pleaded as Patrick took one of his nipples into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, his eyes trained on David’s face. 

One of David’s hands was still under his pillow and he grasped at it as Patrick palmed at his clothed cock. 

“Can you get all the way hard for me, baby?” Patrick asked as he moved on to David’s other nipple. 

“I can’t will an erection anymore, Patrick. You’re going to have to work for it,” David teased with a yawn. Patrick chuckled as he nosed at David’s pubic hair. 

“Wanna time it?” Patrick asked as he raised an eyebrow up at him. 

“No, Patrick. Just suck my cock like you woke me up to do,” David mumbled as he raked the fingers of his free hand through Patrick’s hair. 

Patrick licked along the outline of David’s half hard cock. He sucked softly at the tip through David’s boxer briefs before he sat back to admire David underneath him. David with his warm skin and sleepy eyes, just stretched out underneath him, pliable under Patrick’s touch and his alone. 

He ran his fingertips up and over David, stroking from his knees to the top band of his underwear. David huffed a laugh as Patrick trailed over that one sensitive spot on David’s hip. The one that made him chuckle every time. 

“You look so beautiful in the morning,” Patrick praised and David closed his eyes at the compliment. “Especially when you have dried drool on your chin.”

“Okay, I don’t need this slander before 9 am,” David sassed. He tried to roll over but Patrick held David’s hips down. “Going back to sleep, now.”

“Don’t go,” Patrick whispered as he shifted up and reached to kiss David.

David accepted the kiss and sighed as Patrick bit at his lower lip and pulled gently. He reached down and caressed Patrick’s knee that was settled outside of David’s body. With his other hand, David pulled at Patrick’s wrist and Patrick readjusted himself so his hands were lined up with David’s shoulders.

They kissed slowly and Patrick lowered his body so he was no longer straining for it and David pulled him all the way down, until David was taking the bulk weight of Patrick. Patrick pulled back to smile at him, his lips swollen and tinted darker than normal. 

“You’re morning breath is awful.” Patrick muttered as he kissed along David’s jaw. 

“Okay, I really don’t need any of that,” David lifted his hands off of Patrick’s body to gesture and Patrick shook with laughter against him. “It’s not my fault that you got up to brush your teeth, but haven’t let me do that yet.”

Patrick laughed, his mouth open against David’s throat and breath warm against David’s skin. 

“Guess you’re going to have to shut me up,” Patrick offered and his mouth was lower, taking a detour to bite at David’s collarbone before moving further down. “You can shut me up with your cock. But not with your mouth because woof David.”

David just placed his hand on the top of Patrick’s head and  _ pushed.  _ Patrick’s head moved easily, a hand traveling down above it, finishing off the path that David had rushed Patrick to finish. The other hand was still by David’s shoulder, but Patrick shimmied it down to keep his balance. 

“I know you think you’re being sexy, but you’re teetering more on annoying right now,” David smirked and he held Patrick’s head. He twisted his fingers in Patrick’s short hair to keep him from looking up. 

“Want me to stop?” Patrick asked before he bit at the edge of David’s boxer briefs. 

“Don’t you dare,” David gasped as Patrick pulled at the band and let go, letting it snap against David’s skin. 

Patrick sat up and David’s hand fell back to the bed. He propped himself back on his elbows in time to watch Patrick pull at David’s underwear and toss them towards the hamper, eyes never leaving David’s hard cock. His athletic precision and year of practice in this apartment set up had the pair hanging off the side of the hamper. David didn’t have time to be impressed before Patrick was mouthing at his hard cock. 

“You gonna pull out all the stops for me?” David asked and Patrick just looked up at him as he sucked lightly on the head of David’s cock. “Gonna make it worth it? Since you had me wake up at--” David cut himself off to look out the window as if that was going to tell him anything. “--way too fucking early.”

David remembered the first time that Patrick had comfortably blown him. He had looked up at David, all innocent with wide eyes and a blush over the tops of his cheeks. David was fully prepared to coach him through it one more time, but Patrick had just stared at him and slowly sunk onto David, taking his cock so deep into his mouth. All the way down. And then he moved in perfect rhythm, sucking David with every move that David had taught him and he  _ fucking mastered them.  _

In the present, Patrick took more of David’s cock in his mouth before pulling off to stroke him. 

“Talk to me, David,” Patrick begged and then his mouth was back on David’s cock, moving along it and slathering the velvety skin with his saliva and David’s precum. 

“You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” David commented and it was  _ true.  _ Nothing looked better than when Patrick was sucking David through an orgasm, his mouth full of David’s cock and his spit and David’s come seeping out through the corners of his mouth. 

Except maybe the only thing that could look slightly better was that image, but with Patrick coming at the same time, eyes rolled back as he strokes himself through his own orgasm. With David’s cock still in his mouth. Of course. 

Patrick hummed against him and took David deeper into his throat. His fingers stroking at David’s balls. He popped off suddenly. 

He ran his hand over the tip of David’s cock, slicking up the surface before he removed his hand, placing it back on David’s balls and taking David into his mouth again. David gasped at the warmth and  _ god, he was so hard.  _

“You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” David asked as he shuffled and propped himself up more. 

Patrick moaned on David. He pulled off of David’s dick, holding it at the base with his lips right above David’s slit. He held eye contact with David, and out of his peripheral, David noticed Patrick’s jaw moving and then Patrick let out a long line of spit, straight onto the head of David’s cock. He spread it down with the next stroke and ducked his head to lap at David’s perineum.

David jerked against Patrick as he nosed along David’s balls and  _ what was this man doing to him.  _ It felt good, but then again, it always felt good with Patrick. 

“Patrick, you need to make me come,” David pleaded. He was hard and leaking and Patrick licked a bead of precum off the top. 

“You taste so good,” Patrick said through a moan. “Want you in my throat.”

Patrick took him back into his mouth, his hand paused at the base of David’s cock and David knew what was coming. Patrick took him down until his lips met his hand and then set up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head and with each pull on David’s cock, his hand followed. Patrick took him deeper each time, pulling off after a few times to take a deep breath. David was so close, he could feel himself shaking apart at his joints. 

“David,” Patrick whispered as he placed both hands on the outsides of David’s hips and he knew what Patrick wanted. 

David planted his feet on the bed, caressed Patrick’s ear and then fucked up into his throat. 

Patrick moaned around him as David pushed in slowly, deeper each time. Patrick relaxed his throat and his eyes fluttered closed as he let David take what he needed. The thrusts were getting deeper and just a touch faster and Patrick pulled off, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. David could feel his heart beating faster, his pulse point throbbing against David’s fingertips and David knew it matched his own. 

But he was back on David’s cock quickly.

“Give it to me,” He said, his voice rough and eyes shiny. 

David did. He thrusted deeper, giving Patrick less time to adjust than he had earlier and Patrick was moaning around his cock and David could see one of Patrick’s hands sliding down the bed. He felt like he could die, just from the pleasure of it. From his boyfriend sucking his cock just how he knows he likes it and being so desperate for his own release. He felt powerful, like he could do anything. 

“Don’t touch yourself. Make me come first,” David barked and Patrick’s hand immediately came back up. “You woke me up so you could suck my cock, so you’re going to suck my cock.”

Patrick’s eyes were trained on David’s and David watched a tear escape the corner of his eyes as Patrick’s throat spasmed slightly around him. Every muscle in David’s body tensed at the image as Patrick took a slow and shaky breath.

“You look so beautiful like this,” David said and Patrick gagged as David pushed in deeper. David just held himself there, Patrick’s throat contracting erratically around David’s cock. “Choking on me all pretty.”

David pulled out and moaned as Patrick sucked harder, trying to keep him in his mouth. The head of his cock slipped out with a  _ pop  _ as he pulled it through the vacuum of Patrick’s mouth. Strings of saliva and precome connected Patrick to him and Patrick’s chest heaved.

“I’m gonna come, baby,” David warned and then Patrick was back on his dick, taking him back into his mouth, taking him so deep with his nose against David’s trimmed pubic hair. He swallowed around him and David moaned loud as he came down Patrick’s throat. 

David stroked Patrick’s cheek as he swallowed around him, his head thrown back as he gasped for air as Patrick milked him dry.

Patrick pulled off of him and sat back. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and David moaned at the remnants of his come on Patrick’s tongue. 

_ Maybe this was David’s favorite picture of him. _

His lips were still shiny with David’s come, eyes still glazed over with a hand covering his erection. David could see a wet spot past Patrick’s spread fingers.

“Can I get off now, please?” He asked and David could see his fingers twitching as they fought to not wrap themselves around his own cock. 

“Yeah. Come for me, Patrick.”

Patrick pulled his cock out of his briefs and stroked himself quickly, his head dropping back with pleasure. It took so little before he was coming, spurting onto David and David smiled. He was still so fucked out, his bones heavy and too tired to move. 

“Taste good?” David asked as Patrick sucked a come-covered finger into his mouth. 

Patrick just hummed at him. His eyes fluttered closed as he slid another finger into his mouth. When they were clean, he pressed them into David’s hip, holding him down as he bent to lick at David’s come covered chest. 

“Get me nice and clean, honey,” David said as he stroked Patrick’s shoulder. “You did so well, now you gotta get me all cleaned up.”

Patrick whimpered against him as his tongue slid over David’s skin, teasing along the sparse edge of his chest hair. When he was done, he burrowed into David’s neck and David shimmied so he could reach the sheet Patrick had pulled off of him, pulling it back onto them.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” David asked, his words slow and eyes closed already. 

“It’s Canadian Blow Job Day,” Patrick explained, his voice hoarse, and David moved his head so he could look at Patrick’s face. He arched an eyebrow in question and Patrick shrugged against him. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Mkay, wake me up when I actually have to get up.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) ! come talk to me about SC and our boys and also dnd. I'm in the process of taking our favorite characters and turning them into dnd characters so come scream with me


End file.
